1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector mounted on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors used in a vehicle etc. are subjected to various forms of vibration. For connectors that are used to connect terminals having different forms of vibration to each other, it is necessary to prevent deformation and damage resulting from a relative positional shift between the terminals that are displaced in different manners, sliding between the terminals, and other causes.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-010949 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-146289 disclose connectors that connect two male terminals having different forms of vibration, namely, one male terminal fixed on a substrate and the other male terminal fixed on a member (electrical device etc.) other than the substrate, to each other with a female connection terminal employing a coupling spring, and thus can reduce deformation and damage by absorbing a difference in displacement between the male terminals.